


Closer

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could Soul possibly be hiding from Maka? And can this secret bring them closer together? A combination effort story between me and thecloneunderthemask! Rated M for language, lemons, and instances of self-harm. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

“Soul,” Maka said, glancing back to her partner. “Is something wrong?”  
“No.” He looked away from her sight. Soul pivoted in the other direction. In his opinion, there wasn’t a reason to talk. “I’m fine.” Was there a problem he was hiding?  
"Soul, don’t hide from me," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.  
"Back off." His tone was harsh. "If something was really wrong, I would’ve told you, right?” Soul’s tone made it obvious that he was bluffing.  
"No, you wouldn’t have. You keep everything bottled up. You’re so damn secretive! I just want to help you!"  
Instead of raging out like he normally would, he put his hands in his pockets and scoffed. “Help me? You can’t fix something if it isn’t broken, Maka.” The way he mumbled, it made the meister want to grab him by his shirt until he spoke up.  
"Soul, you and I both know you have been ‘broken’ since you arrived here. Now, I give you one last time, tell me what is wrong," she hissed, tightening her grip on his arm.  
"I’m a bad weapon, aren’t I? Not following your directions when told," He shook her grip off of his arm, lightly speaking again. "You despise me."  
"Soul! I never said that! I don’t despise you! Where would you get that idea from?" she spoke, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"About time I spoke up," His eyes went to Maka’s. They were already releasing tears. Was it really time to tell her?  
"Please Soul, just tell me what is wrong," she sniffled, trying to envelop him in a hug.  
"It’s just been so hard…" He let her hug him. Soul was about to break down. One thing, he couldn’t do something like that in front of her.  
"You know you can tell me anything Soul. I am always here for you."  
He’s been the only one cooking lately, he told her to stay in her room. Maka thought it was going to be a special meal, but it was always ordinary. He pulled up his right sleeve, covered in really large bandages. As he pulled the bandages off, dark, burned, red skin was exposed. Was he doing this on purpose?  
"Soul, w-what is this?" she asked, tears falling more freely now.   
”It’s what they look like they are,” His body flinched back when Maka touched the crimson tissue on his arm. “Burns.”  
"But... but why Soul? Why would you do something like this to yourself?"  
"You don’t care about me, why would you worry?!" He shouted to her, making Maka yelp. "I had a horrible life back home and now you want to dig into it!!"  
She slapped him, hard. "You idiot," she muttered. "Of course I care about you. You wouldn't be my partner if I didn't. I just want to make the pain go away."  
"So, your theory is that slapping me will take away the pain? Doesn’t that just cause more?" His sarcasm was really about to blow Maka over the edge. "Can I just walk away from this like it never happened?  
"No you can't! And I'm sorry I slapped you! I just wanted to get it through your head how stupid you are being right now!"  
"Don’t you dare slap me. The beating, the whipping, the smacking, the many times I ran away, I’d get found. Slapping reminds me of what my father did to me. The reason I burn and hurt myself is that was the only thing he didn’t do to me. Burn me and cut my skin." He mumbled. It was killing him. There were years of abuse and hatred against him.  
"Soul," she cried, throwing herself at him. "I am so sorry! I never knew! If I would have known, I would have never chopped you or slapped you or anything." She pulled him closer to her. "I am a failure as a meister if I can't even prevent you from hurting yourself," she muttered.   
"You’re not a failure, it’s just something I never got to telling you. There was seriously no way of telling you without you having a panic attack.” He then sighed heavily, placing the large bandage on his skin. “Life here isn’t much different from there. I still get bruised and beat up and want to run away from it all.”  
"You should be able to trust me enough to tell me when things like this are bothering you," she sighed, squeezing him even tighter before his words sunk in. "Wait a second, Soul. Are you hinting that you want to leave me?" she asked, tears filling her eyes once again.   
"I just want you to notice something other than that." He had a love for her, a one that was like no other. She never got the hints he pulled out every once in a while. The tight hugs, breathing down her neck, doing housework so she didn’t have to. Did she not notice the small deeds he did for her? Were they all worthless?  
"Soul, you know I don't want to lose you!" she cried. Had he never realized how much she cared about him? The too-long looks she gave him as he glistened with sweat after a game of basketball, the thoughtful meals she made, knowing that they were his favorite.   
If there was a time to ask her the one question he was dying to ask, right now was the time to ask. He gulped and went over the thought once or twice. “Maka,” She turned to him, her tears still running down her pale cheeks. “Do you love me?”  
Would he run away if she told him her true feelings? She didn't know if she wanted to risk their friendship and partnership, but the look of pure agony and fear on his face made her decision for her. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes I love you Soul."  
He was so relieved she said yes, but how would he react? Their faces were so close together, there was only one thing he could do. Kiss her.  
His finger slowly went to her chin, holding her face up. It was over twenty seconds of him waiting for his body to go in and finally do it. When he did, their kiss was deep and romantic.  
Her eyes widened as his lips connected with hers. She was so relieved that this was finally happened. How long had she wanted to kiss him? Ever since she met him. Her arms started to slide around his neck, pulling him closer.   
It was better than what he had imagined himself. His hands ran through her hair, yet he was wondering how long this was going to last. How could a person be so soft and smooth? There was no hairs on her arms or legs, but the back of her neck? Soul loved it, he finally got to feel that soft skin he always wanted to feel.  
Maka's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of his hands caressing the back of her neck. She was so excited that this was finally happening. She was just waiting, however, for this dream to come to an end and her wake up crying.   
What would he do next? His hand trailed down to her shirt, lightly tugging at it. Soul didn’t even know if he wanted to go this far. He begged to kiss her harder. The only thing he let out was a choked, “Please, Maka.”  
"Not here Soul," she mumbled against his lips. She was scared beyond reason, but at the same time she felt a strange sense of tranquility eased over her. She knew she loved Soul, but was it right to jump into this so soon?  
"Are you saying you really want to?" He wasn’t sure if she really meant what she was saying. "Right now? Aren’t you a virgin?" His whispers filled her thoughts. "I don’t want to hurt you."  
"Yes I am a virgin," she murmured. "And I don't see why I wouldn't want to, I do love you." She kissed him again. "Are you a virgin, Soul?"  
"Yeah, but still." He wanted to do this badly, he’s loved her for as long as he’s been in Death City. Now he had his mind lightly on his life back home. Soul wanted that to get away from him, he wanted to focus on Maka, his love. "If you want to go at it, I’ll join you."  
"I would like that Soul," she smiled. Ever since she met him, she knew she liked him. After he gained her trust, it started to evolve into a love. When he took Crona's sword to his chest, she knew he was the one for her. She wanted him, now. "Let's go home Soul," she whispered, kissing him again.   
"Faster we get home, the better." He held her close in a hug, it made him feel safer. The pain of his past needed to cease. Maka gave him that feeling like it was going to be okay, he wanted to prove it to her.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, twining her hand with his as they started towards their home. She could only just hope that he wasn't doing this just to leave her the next day. She knew she shouldn't think like that, but she couldn't help it. Shaking her head, she just prayed that this was the right thing to do.   
"Can I promise you something?" Her eyes trailed to him slowly. "If I get you pregnant, that I stay with you forever." Maka was surprised of his maturity. "I’ll keep that, Maka." His hand squeezed hers a bit harder. He meant it.  
"Yes Soul. That means so much to me." Her hand tightened around his. Soul as a father, that thought sent shivers up and down her spine.   
They weren’t far from home, yet the more those naughty thoughts went through their heads, the walk seemed longer. His smile seemed to get bigger the closer they got. Maka’s face was getting an even darker shade of red after every step she took.  
'Am I really gonna be able to go through with this?' she panicked. 'I should be able to do this, I love him!'  
"Is there something on your mind?" He shook her arm lightly with his grip to her hand. "You look scared, are you sure you want to do this, Maka?"

"I want to do this, but I am scared that after we do it, you will leave me. I know it's unreasonable, but after what Papa did to me and Mama, I can't help but worry."

He sighed, “I understand, if you think I’m unreasonable just shout. We can call this off if you’re really distressed about it.” She couldn’t just cancel something like this after she’s been waiting for years for it to materialize.  
"It's not that you're unreasonable Soul, I am the one being unreasonable," She really didn't want to screw this up. "Soul, I do want to do this with you. Show me how wrong I am," she blushed.   
Soul couldn’t help but chuckle. “I will, I promise.” His eyes met hers for a second until Maka looked down. “Still, I understand you just found out, but, I love you. I wouldn’t leave you.” They went up to the door of the apartment building, Soul opening the door for his partner to let her in.  
She stepped inside, stretching before taking her blazer off. Her stomach was fluttering, but she trusted Soul. She turned around and gave him a soft, but passionate kiss after he shut the door.   
Soul was about to go nuts. He was finally alone with her next to him, allowing him to do as he pleased. A moment he’s been waiting for. His instincts made him make that passionate kiss harder and harder against his love. “Are we in a good place now?”  
"Mhmm, I believe we are," she moaned against his mouth. She couldn't believe that this was really happening- the man of her dreams pressed up against her in a passionate kiss.   
"Maka," He said her name in such a smooth pitch, it made her melt. "Finally," Soul whispered lightly in her ear. "I don’t want anything to change even though of what I’ve shown you today." His burns, his love, a scar on his right eyelid from a knife being thrown at him by his father. He didn’t want her to think anything of it, unless she really had to.  
"No matter what Soul, I will love you," she moaned. "Right now nothing but you matters to me. Take me Soul."  
"Sure," He wanted to get her hair down, so his hands went up to one of the rubber bands that held up a pigtail. His fingers went under it, pulling it out, breaking the band. Soul still eagerly kissed her while doing this. Maka gasped when she heard the snap the band made.  
"You didn't have to break my hairband," she grumbled. Her fingers weaved themselves through his hair. She wanted him as close as possible to her. She wanted to run her fingers down his chest, and kiss the scars to make the pain go away.   
"Only half of your hair is down still," He broke the other band, releasing her soft, straight locks down. Soul’s hands went down again, his lips getting low, clasping her neck.  
"Soul," she moaned. She loved this feeling of his lips on her neck.   
Soul wanted to see her reaction if he kissed her neck harder. When he started sucking on her neck, he was desperate for moans from Maka.  
"Soul!" she squealed. She loved this feeling, but hoped he wasn't going to leave any marks on her neck.   
"Do you like that?" From how hard Soul was gripping her neck, she was definite he’d leave some type if nick. "I love the sounds you make. Keep doing that,"  
"Y-yes I do like it," she blushed. Things were starting to get heated and she knew that they needed to make it to a bedroom, and quick before he took her on the couch.  
"Do you want to take it… somewhere else?" He spoke out between light kisses on her neck. "More… private?"  
"Y-yes!" she yelped as he bit down slightly on her neck.  
His lips disconnected from her soft skin. “Wherever you want to go is good with me.” Soul’s face went red when he rubbed his legs together.  
"L-let's go to your room," she stuttered. "Your bed is bigger."  
It was only a few steps away, the walk wouldn’t be too far. The weapon laughed and kissed his love again. “Let’s go then.”  
"Okay," she blushed. She was nervous, yes. But she knew that this was what she wanted.  
Two small steps led to his room. Soul laid another passionate kiss on Maka’s lips, his hands going up her shirt. “How could a person’s skin be so damn soft?” He mumbled into her ear, making Maka smile.  
"Well while guys use lotion for er activities, girls use it to make their skin soft," she giggled.  
"You are so beautiful," He murmured, then started licking the shell of her ear. "I love you."   
With his hands under her shirt, he pulled it over her head. She yelped when she realized he removed her shirt.  
"I love you too," she shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from pleasure.  
He wasn’t surprised of her small bra size, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t pleased. Their lips together felt great, Soul unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. “Maka,” Soul let out a light moan. He wanted her desperately  
"Soul," she moaned. "Quit teasing me."  
He wanted to annoy her with all the teasing. Himself, he hasn’t even started looking at everything he wanted to see of her. “There’s so much of you to explore though,” Soul chuckled. “I want to keep doing this.”  
"Soul," she moaned, her fingers tugging on the hem of his shirt.  
He moved Maka to his bed, letting her fall on it. Soul’s shirt was getting tugged at roughly.  
“Sh,” Maka’s body twitched when Soul started sucking on her nipple.  
"Soul!" she mewled. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His tongue on her nipple made her shudder with delight.  
It was so hot hearing the variation of sounds coming from her. He ran his sharp teeth over her breast then looked up. “Want me to… take off my shirt? Is that alright?”  
"Y-yes Soul," she breathed. She wanted to kiss his scars away.  
When his shirt was disposed, all the girl could see was large patches of burns and straight cuts on his wrist. The large scar from his left collar bone to his right hip was also exposed, it all made Maka jitter.   
“It’s nothing you did so you shouldn’t be worried about it.” He continued kissing her all over her chest and neck. Her skirt was already on the floor.  
"I love you though, so of course I will worry about you," she sighed, before kissing every mark that was on his body, wanting to kiss all the pain away. It was a moment before she registered that her skirt had been discarded.  
"T-thank you." Soul choked out with a voice like he was about to tear up. "It’s fantastic somebody cares."  
"You're welcome Soul," she whispered before connecting her lips to his again. "You are my world."  
She felt his clothed erection touch her skin. The unbuttoned cargo pants were shed off his body and thrown to the other side of the room. “Maka,” He lightly moaned, leaning over her. “You’re wet,”

She shivered at the feeling. "Soul," she whined. "Don't say such dirty things."  
"Can’t deny the truth, Maka." He rubbed his bulge on her core, making them both moan. "Let me see what I’m going after," He pulled down Maka’s panties halfway until she closed her legs. "I know you have trust issues but I’d never hurt you. I promise you that."  
"I-it's not that, Soul," she blushed. "I am just embarrassed and don't want you to make fun of me," she looked down.  
"I didn’t make fun of your bra size, did I? Would I humiliate you?" Her legs were still held together tightly.  
"N-no," she admitted, realizing that she was being unreasonable. Releasing a shaking breath, she allowed her legs to fall apart slowly.  
Her toes curled as the underwear left her skin. Soul saw the fear in her eyes when he grabbed her panties by the crotch. “You’re soaking, Maka,”  
She blushed. "It happens every time I think of you, she murmured.  
"Oh, really~?" He chuckled at her remark. "Do you think of me often, do you do anything about it?"  
"SOUL!" she cried. "Stop it! That's so embarrassing! But yes, I do think of you a lot," she grumbled.  
Soul rubbed over that one spot again, letting his love groan. The waiting almost made her feel in pain, getting her frustrated. “Do you want any more teasing?”  
"I just want this to start Soul, I know it's going to hurt my first time," she admitted.  
"Well," Soul smiled. "I was going to tease you a bit more, but if you want me to start, I’ll do it." He went from smirking to concerned in a second, pulling the waistband on his underwear down. "I don’t mean to hurt you, Maka."  
"I know you don't Soul," she reassured him, resting her hand on his cheek.  
His boxers fell to the ground, he pulled them away while he was at it. The heat from Maka’s core could be felt from a few inches away. “Are you ready?”  
"Yes," she whispered, bracing herself for the pain.  
"You’re okay," He slowly thrusted into his love, watching her face show pained expressions.  
She hissed in pain, but knew that this was the right thing to do. She loved him. She wanted to prove that she wasn't going to turn her back on him like others in his life had.  
After hearing her groans and whimpers for a minute or two, she opened one of her eyes. She still looked pained, but she lightly nodded at Soul. “Are you alright?” With her on the side of his bed, him standing up next to her, their arms holding on tight to each other’s, Soul slowly moved out, then back in. His red eyes looked down to her, awaiting her response.  
"Y-yes," she groaned out. The pain was starting to turn into pleasure. "Go-go faster."  
It felt amazing to Soul, but he couldn’t just start slamming into her, even if she told him to. He lightly pinned her down, and started going faster. “Maka,” His moan was loud, his hand couldn’t compete to this feeling. “You’re so tight…”  
"Please go faster Soul," she mewled. This didn't compare to the feeling of when she pleasured herself in the past.  
"Whatever you say," His thrusts became more speedy and harder, being an amazing pleasure to the both of them. It worried him when she looked to the left a bit. "Don’t look at my arms, it’ll ruin the moment."  
To his surprise, she kissed the scars. "The moment will never be ruined, as long as it is with you," she whispered, kissing him.  
He slowed down, still going in and out lightly. “Thank you for everything you’ve done to help me.” Flashbacks went through his head of all the times she was there for him, congratulated him, or even just a hug. All of that mattered to him.  
"You're welcome Soul," she smiled. "I do it because I love you." Her body responded to the thrusts, her arms wrapping more securely around him.  
He sped up, moans filling the air. The grip Maka had on his shoulders got tighter as he went faster. “Maka,” Her eyes were full of love and lust, Soul seemed like he would never let go of love, staying there forever.  
"Soul," she moaned. She would never get the look of pure love and passion that he had for her out of her mind.  
Soul felt himself almost release, but he didn’t want to. He had to make Maka come first. So he went down onto Maka’s chest, pinning her down, and started sucking on her neck again.  
Her moans picked up at the feeling of his lips caressing her flesh. "Soul," she said in a breathy voice. "I think-I think I am close," she shivered.  
The weapon didn’t respond with words, yet his actions. Raspy moans escaped his mouth as he kissed her neck hard. Two of his teeth ran over her skin, and he let out a single choked sentence. “I want you to remember this.”  
"D-don't worry," she rasped. "I-I will never forget a single moment of this." Her mewls of pleasure increased as the tempo of his hips became more erratic.  
Their resonance rate increased as the amount of trust and love between them gained. His love let out a muffled cry as her tight walls got tighter in seconds.  
"Soul," she panted. This feeling was indescribable. "Come-come with me!" she yelped, starting to lose herself to the pleasure.  
"Maka!" He connected to her lips as he released inside of her. She was laying under him and trying not to rip his sheets from the force she put upon them. Her yells were silenced by the passionate kiss laid on her.  
"I-I love you," she panted, coming down from her high. The bliss of what they just did was overcoming her body.  
Soul felt weak as well, his hands and feet numb. Both of them haven’t caught up to the moment yet. How could he tell her? What if he did get her pregnant? It was a bad mistake but, would she forgive him, or forsake him? The problems quickly surrounded his thoughts, drowning him in the issues. Soul gulped and wanted to choke up the question, but that was practically impossible in this situation.  
Maka could sense the disturbance in his wavelength. She wrapped her arms around his sweaty body, pulling him close. "What's wrong Soul?" she murmured kissing him lightly.  
"It’s just that…" He was drained of energy and still catching his breath. "I should’ve put on a condom or something…" Soul didn’t know how to put it.  
His words sunk in, temporarily numbing her mind. Her, a mother so young? "I-it's okay Soul," she whispered. "Whatever happens, happens. As long as you are by my side."  
"That’s good," He whispered. "I feel the same way." How was she so positive she loved him in seconds? Was it something she’s been hiding for years? He did, at least. Soul was anticipated for the day he actually decided to tell her, it came out, as a question, but they were happy and that was all that mattered.  
"Quit worrying so much Soul," she mumbled, feeling the chaotic feeling in his wavelength. She turned over in bed to face him. "I have loved you for a long time. I was just scared to admit it. Now that we are together, I know things will be okay," she reassured.  
"I shouldn’t have hid my love for you for that long," Soul was disappointed in his own actions. "Not to mention what I was doing to myself."  
"It's okay Soul," she reassured. "Just come to me next time please. And promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore."  
That was a large vow to take, as he did it so often and so roughly. He gulped and said; “I won’t do any of it again, because it’s for you.” Soul smirked lightly. “Besides, I’d do anything for my love.”  
"Thank you Soul," she whispered. "That means a lot to me." She knew it was going to be hard for him, but she would be there to help him every step of the way.  
He felt so happy next to her, but he knew it was coming to a close. Maka looked so drowsy. There was a pause of speaking until he kissed her forehead.  
"I love you Soul," she whispered. "Thank you."  
"You’re welcome," Soul still couldn’t believe how fast that went, it seemed like minutes, the last hour was a blur. The static filled his mind with thought. "Get comfy, you’re gonna sleep well."  
She cuddled up next to her man, blissfully asleep in his warm embrace.


End file.
